List of bands from Staten Island
This is a listing of punk and indie bands in Staten Island, New York and their known members from the 1970s to the present. It represents the local history of Staten Island bands, magazines, musicians, studios and venues. Bands formed in 1970-1999 The Anubis The Anubis '''- Pop/Punk/Grunge/Raw Sewage/Raw Sewage Core/Grunck Core Portrait of the the town sensations. The Anubis. This is a band that took on it's reputation early - a quick and agonizing route through a series of bottles. In the parlance of the times, this is a punk rocking trio, a rather fanciful conglomerate of talent and passion. Their function: to give light where there was once darkness. ☀https://soundcloud.com/the-anubis-2/sets/multiverse Dirty Looks '''Dirty Looks (not to be confused with the California band "Dirty Looks" formed in 1984 of the same name) were formed in 1977. Composed of singer/guitarist Patrick Barnes, drummer Peter Parker, and bassist Marco Sin, the trio began playing their hard-rocking power pop at Max's Kansas City and CBGB where they were discovered by Stiff Records' Dave Robinson. Robinson signed them, anticipating they were "the next big thing." After releasing one brilliant single ("Let Go"), a good but unfortunately overlooked debut LP for Stiff, and a mediocre follow-up, the band faded into obscurity. # Patrick Barnes (guitar/vocals) # Marco Sin (bass/vocals) # Peter Parker (drums/vocals) Staten Island's own "Dirty Looks" had a self-titled LP and two singles on Stiff Records and a song on the highly-sought-after "Son of Stiff" compilation LP. Bitter Uproar Bitter Uproar was a band from Tottenville High School and had one of those old live records. They were one of the first SI bands to have an LP out (and to use the "X" logo with S.I.H.C. written in it) and gigged religiously at CBs at the Sunday matinees. Lady Cadaver Lady Cadaver was a solid heavy metal band formed in early-mid 1980's by Tommy Gunn along with Tommy Papanier on Drums, Billy Viola on Vocals and Stan Krebushevski. They use spiked leather gloves and had a kick ass demo. McAuliffes Remains They consisted of: # Mugsy McGovern # John McGovern # Frank Brooks # Johnny Eggs # Vinny Cangelosi Precursor to Fungus Feed the Fish! Fast Food Fast Food was formed in 1986. # Brian Cogan # Larry Lee # Larry Rizzo They released a 7" 4-song EP called "Oh!". The Fat Slobic Moshers The Fat Slobic Moshers (abbreviated as FSM) was a band in circa 1984 with Jeff "Enrage", Marco Rocco and Kevin. Later members include Mike Jacob. They were active in years 1984-1985. Neturonium Death They were formed in mid-1980's and had a sizable following, especially with the New Dorp Beach Metal crowd. I remember seeing lots of guys sporting leather jackets adorned with their logo. They consisted of Tommy Ortiz, Brian the singer and a couple other guys. ORGANIZED CONFUSION'''1985-1986 John Lisa Nick The Yak Dom Viola Joe Cato "Played a massively influential gig at Tottenville High School in l986, inspiring many imitators. Metal pop-tarts Pierced Spirit pulled the plug on us as the crowd became too violent" -Nick the Yak. Organized Confusion included a few Black Flag and S.O.D. covers in their set of mostly original songs. '''BLOODFEAST(86) nick the yak nick the yak Dom Viola Joe Cato "The same as O.C. but without John Lisa (We got a letter from a NJ death metal band, who stole the name from us, telling us to drop the name or he'd sue. The wimps never even saw the l963 film we were named after!). I attepted to sing the same songs as O.C. to no avail!" -Nick The Yak NATALIE WOODS POOL PARTY'1986-1987 John Lisa Nick the Yak Alex Armitage (Anal Al Arm-massage) Owen (The Mudworm). Band named after an audience participation line in the "Rocky horror picture show" when Rocky or Franky is seen floating in the pool towards the film's conclusion.-Nick The Yak. NWPP released 1 full length cassette called "7-11 on Sublevel 3". Sold over 1000 copies total which was a lot for a punk band in the 80's. Of which 200 copies via mailorder strictly based on a rave review from Maximum Rock and Roll comparing the band to Code of Honor. '''CIVIL TERROR'1985/86 Jeff "Enrage" Rocco Mike Delorenzo '''NY ATROCITY(86-?) Mike Radicella, Tom Canlon, late great Al Gritz UNDER PRESSURE(86 to 88) Vinny Conti Dom Viola Ken "something" (aka "AmeriKen") Mauricio. Nick the Yak Owen Mudworm (i think) and possibly Owen's brother Shawn. SPLIT UNITY(86) Mike Colon Vic John Phillip Sousa Jesse Lynn BLIND JUSTICE(Late 80's) Nick the Yak Vin the Skin Conti Owen Mudworm Craig (or Greg) on gee-tar Kick ass demo, but we never gigged. Some lame alterna-band took this name in the late 80s. Nick the Yak BASKET CASE'87? Phil Mehany Scott Sabado 'Moe' '''MAD BUTCHERS'88? Scott Sabado '''OPERATION PUNISHMENT: Jay Carter DUKE Vinnie Conti Billy Psycho The joke was that we were the "Heaviest" band in the world. JC ' ENRAGE : 1988 - 2000, 20007 ... ? '''Jeff "Enrage" Altieri, Marco Altieri, John Paradiso, Tom Maetta, Mike "Pelle" Peligrino, Joe Mariconda, Mike DeLorenzo '''GUAVA AND THE NECTARS'(87-89) Johnny Eggs Dale Niel Cedar Brian and Richie Holmes SYSTEMATIC Jimmy Hinton, Jerry Quirk, Keith Alexander( R.I.P ),Pat Ladley, Pat Moffitt..87-90.Hardcore Thrash from S.I.....Opened for Anthrax,Biohazard,Sacred Reich,Death & others...Keith Alexander was an Original member of Brooklyn's own Carnivore.. He was a Great Man & an Awesome musician.....R.I.P DEPT OF CORRUPTION(86-89?) I cant remember.... GG ALLIN & NEW YORK SEWER SCUM.(1987) GG Allin John Lisa Scott Sabado Alex Gritz GG was not from Staten Island but members of this backup band 'THE NY SEWER SCUM' were S.I. all stars. Allin had backup bands all over the U.S. A big SI punk rock historical event was GG hanging out at the old pool hall in New Dorp.-JC "GG was a sick animal onstage no doubt, but having hung with the guy a few nights, I can attest he was a smart, friendly, funny guy to be with. Rest in Peace, knucklenuts." -JL SAW SAW(late 80's) nick the yak kenn body Frank Assaro Bob Galvin . BLIND RAGE(late 80's?) Don Cronin Pete Portagallo Matt Nevins Anthony Moscato Joe Mariconda Mike Delorenzo XXY(l990) Kenny No-Botte Keith Kaos Chris Eye-a-nace. Nick the Yak After the demise of SAW SAW, I joined Kenny No-Botte, Keith Kaos, and Chris Eye-a-nace. We did about 5 gigs, the best being our opening spot for the legendary Johnny Thunders at the Redspot about 5 months before he killed himself with Meth. XXY employed many stage antics (a definite influence in bands such as Barny Rubble and the c-stubble), including me in a King Kong outfit fighting off a 6-foot inflatable Godzilla after the third song, and singer noBotte flinging real CHICKEN HEADS into the crowd during our hooker-anthem of the same name. XXY was histrified in l990. Nick The Yak OUR GANG '(late 80's NYCHC) Hobi Klapuri, Lewis Dimmick, Bryant Wilms, Pat Winter - Innovative true NY HardCore. In 2010, after 20 years, their sought after demos (that have sold on ebay for up to $100) are being released on vinyl by JackRoy Records. It is worth joining their facebook fan page and visiting their website OURGANGNYHC.com to listen to some of their material. '''ALL FOR ONE '(late 80's) Hobi ?? '''RAT CATCHER(1988-1989) John Lisa TJ Quatrone Sal Cannestra Marc Treboschi Serpico predecessor sounding like early Descendents. Hard and poppy punk. 1 well produced full length but unreleased album called 'Smell the Glover' 1 live cassette from CBGB called 'We Rock, You Don't" Band imploded in 1989 OLD MAN TOAST(late 80's) TJ Quatrone Vinny on bass Featured the remarkable drumming of TJ Quatrone, Vinny on bass, and the rest is a blank right now. TJ jammed in more bands than anyone else I knew in the 80s. Nick the Yak RULE OF THUMB(late 80's) John Telenko Rick Maiello Marc Treboschi TJ Quatrone THE SCREAMING SKULLS(late 80's to Present) Anthony Amplo Nick The Yak Paul? Vinny? After/during my stint in XXY, I was recruited on drums for the seminal underground noise/acid/horror band from new Dorp beach THE SCREAMING SKULLS. Founder Anthony Amplo on guitar, me on bass (and mostly drums), Paul on keyboards and triangle (I kid you not), Vinny on drums, Ang on bass, plus more members than a NEGATIVLAND record. We did several live shows featuring movie stills flashing behind us. One gig at PARK VILLA featured out song DIE sung by Tottenville scream queen JENNIFER WEKERLY (spelled something like that) yelping her brains out while XXY's Kenny NoBotte "sexually assaulted" her on stage! THE SCREAMING SKULLS still exist in various forms and gig around the city. Nick The Yak GORE(late 80's) John silvers & friends Stapes Evil Ed Mike Delorenzo GORE wasn't actually "John Silvers and friends", it was John Silvers and Scott Stapes (and on one recording, Evil Ed and Mike Delorenzo). The 4 demo covers I have say that all songs were recorded "In the Abyss of Club Stapes" and only list those two as "the band". Actually, "Jesus Christ" is listed as a guest on one song as well...but I'm not sure there's any recorded proof of that. I don't think he was from Staten Island.---SISxE NEW ROSE (88-94???) Phil Cadaver Guitar/Voc, Bobby-Drums, Larry and/or Billy - Bass; Recorded some really good stuff including a single, a song on the If Its Too Loud You're an Asshole 7in comp with Gutwrench and Earthpig, and more. Apparently DeathRock Dom Viola did a couple of shows on bass too. SHEER TERROR '''(late 80's) Paul Bearer ! the rev Paul is a S I native for christ's sake the address on the old demos is Bay Terrace ! MTD '''ALL FOR ONE.(late 80s?) Lou Dimmick? Tony? CHRONIC DEATH:'late 80s Sal Collucio '''SICK SOCIETY (aka HEADSTRONG) '(late 80) then '''MUTT (mid 90s) jason carter jonny eggs john mcgovern billy psycho various conti's Mike Delorenzo John Bezza Mark Thomas (nicknamed Barney Rubble) Some kid Brian from Jersey. Sal Coluccio Jimmy Lips Frank brooks You can add Little Richie (he was our version of Avail's Beau Beau.) We played our first show in 86 at the Wave and opened for about 8 glam metal bands. In the audience were Little Richie,Vinnie Cangelosi, Vanessa and Laura,Ronnie,Dom Viola,Mugsy, Frank Pitbull,Dale,Bobby Hill and about 100 gay metalheads. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. We changed our name to Sick Society later that year as there was an OI! band from California called Headstrong already. P.S. The glam guys HATED us. JC My first SI show was a Sick Society show; I was 14 and scarred as fuck. Chris Schiavo UNSPOKEN TRUTH (88-90) Mike Oakwood, Eric Doyle, Tony Castellano, Mike Dossantos, Dale Predo. South Beach Hardcore Band. Played L'amour BK, South Beach Sickies Parking Lot 4th Of July Bash, Redspot, Park Villa, Billy O's.. etc. Opened for Biohazard and RETALIATION '(88-89) vinny conti augie conti ameri-ken john paradisao vinny bennett '''FEAR ITSELF'Jimmy Hinton, Jerry Quirk, Wayne Hurley & Billy Cavanaugh...Ex-members of Systematic & Manslaughter...90-93 '''SOUL (RE) UNION: (Early 90's) Mike Delorenzo Andrew Zito Matt Morandi Joe Heinneman Tommy Johnson STRIKEFORCE(90?) Vinny Conti Auggie Conti Stapes Ken "something" Dom Viola (The Shlong) Frank...The lionheart EVIL ED VANCE (late 80s early 90s) HERE GOES NOTHING(91) Mike DeLorenzo Dave Elliott Thomas Johnson Matthew Morandi Vincent Tadoni Let's also not forget "HERE GOES NOTHING", a cover band formed strictly for the Msgr Farrell Talent Contest in 1991. This performance paved the way for Phallacy's performance the following year. DE PALE FACE TRIBE(90?-93?) TJ Quatrone Vinny Bones Pec FUNGUS '''- (90?-94?) Frank Brooks, Mike Dossantos, Brandon Diaz, Chris Tridici, James Girona, Vinny Cangelosi, Mugsy, John Mgovern, Joe Doof. Spawned from the McAuliffe's Remains / Sick Society family, Fungus started off as a Hardcore/Thrash band that eventually morphed into a Death/Doom metal band. Did some touring on the East Coast, playing with acts like Grave, Disharmonic Orchestra and Vital Remains. Once played a show at Park Villa/Onstage and threw bags of fish heads into the crowd who responded by tearing the fish apart and tossing around the venue. They were cleaning that shit up for weeks. Crazy shows in general. - Feed the Fish. '''KULTERKAMPF(90?) Anthony "Zav" Stapes Mike DeLorenzo Dave Platt Vito Delgorio Adam mazy Mike Runner LAST LAUGH(87 to 90) Mike Delorenzo Joe Mariconda Pete Sanzio The Turd Burglar Charlie long hair Andrew Zito RADIATION.(late 80s?) Futurestar Phil Decristefano Jay Brown John & Pat Tanzi 10 to 12(87 to 92) A teenage rock and roll cover band that frequently performed at Sally O'Brian's in Brooklyn, NY and Billy-O's in Mariner's Harbor, Staten Island Members Nick Purpura - Guitar Chris Guardino (aka Miser)- drums Tom Primiano (aka Bad Tom) - bass guitar and vocals Keith-Vocals GUTWRENCH(1989) John Lisa Billy Hamill Al Gritz. Lou Dimmick (Later replaced by Marc Treboschi) Staten Island's response to very very early NOFX and Descendents. Metalllic punk and hardcore with melodic but snotty edge. 1 7" EP "New Block on the Kids" and 1 split 7" with Sleeper. Gutwrench tracks produced by Tim Pittman who produced many Australian punk records. Notably the Hard-Ons. OBSEQUIAL'''late 80s John Paradiso Sal Collucio Mike Colon Tom Maetta awesome death metal band MTD '''SERPICO(Also known as 'Sleeper' 1991 - 1998) John Lisa John Telenko Mike DeLorenzo Marc Treboshi Miser TJ Quatrone Greg Swanson Sean McCann Rob Marinelli Al Gritz Sal Canestra Dave Patrikios Mike Runer As Sleeper: Lew Dimmick Hobi Klapuri Steve Barba Active 1991 through 1998. Re-united for 1 night in 2009. Punk/pop/hardcore/metal/emo rolled up. 4 full length LPS. Various singles and live recordings. 5 European tours. 4 U.S. tours. 1 Canadian visit. Released albums on Equal Vision Records, Excursion records, C.I. Records, Tragic Life, Day After (Czech) and more. NY VAMPIRES(late 80's?) Dom Jim Mike ENRAGE aka Unbridled Energy(late 80's to present) Jeff Altiere-Vocals Marco Altiere-Vocals Mike Pellegrino-Guitar Mike D- Guitar Tom Mietta-Bass John Paradiso Joe Mariconda-Bass Paul ? GRIM LEGION '(Early to mid 90's) (NJ based, but played SI several times) Carmine Joe Inga Joe Mariconda '''LOVE APACHES/SIFTER '(91? to 97?) Rich DiMaio Steven Samiljan Ken Neuman Luke Bifulco Tommy Johnson Mike Runner TJ Quatrone Sean Burns Danny Benson Peter Vincent Macri '''THE IN CROWD Sean Cogan Brian Cogan John Pillarella Sal Cannestra THE HEDGEHOGS '(lates 80's) brenden gilmartin '''NY PAINDANCE '(late 80's?) Only member that I knew was Steve Watson, a grammar schoolmate of mine, whose 5 minutes of fame was a boast that he claimed to have taught Mike Runer how to play guitar.... or so was the lie that he told Joe Hindelbaum.- DE (Steve Watson went to school became a registered nurse, and bored with that moved to Buffalo to go to Med school and is now a doctor, talk about change) 'BARNEY RUBBLE AND THE CUNT STUBBLE '(late 80s) Jonny Eggs and Various - Would love to see a band get away with the antics they pulled now! 'FORCE OF HABIT/ BREATH DEEP '(late 80s to mid 90s) matt morandi miser steve mansaco mike d neil westgate mike morose Dave campo Ivan? Tommy Johnson '''xPRIDEx 1 man a guitar a mic and a drum machine CLOSTOMY early 90s brutal Death Metal Dom B Ed Ortiz John Paradiso PHANTASMAGORIA Dom B SAVAGE THRUST SI's premier thrash metal band OVERKILL ''' Bobby Gustafson (only Staten island member) Bobby Blitz DD Rat Skates Early thrash band. '''REVENGE featuring long haired Johnny Eggs on bass..they did Angel of Death at the Park Villa..classic DISAPPEAR HERE(early 90's?) Tommy Johnson Brett Stranairie SARCASM/SMILE FOR THREE/SEYMOUR GLASS Steve Pepe-Guitar Artie Kitchen-Vocals, Bass in Sarcasm Sal Guanti-Drums Kyle Harrigan-Guitar in Sarcasm Mike Arroyo-Vocals in Sarcasm James Federico-Bass, Keyboards in Smile For Three/Seymour Glass Mike Kitchen-Guitar in Seymour Glass Sarcasm was a SI hardcore band that often shared the bill with Enrage, Phallacy, Muddfoot, Malcom's Lost. They performed at Loozapallooza I and II at The Redspot 1992. One cassette EP release Identity. Disbanded in 1994. Some members went on to form Smile for Three in 1996. They recorded full their first full length album Simple Things at John Lisa's studio with Vasilios Manoundakis. The band performed mostly in SoHo and Staten Island. In 1999 the group radically changed their sound into piano driven hard rock and retitled themselves Seymour Glass. TRIBE 9 (ca 89-90) Misfits cover band-- Geoff Gottlieb, Andy Ruggerello, Tim Windsor, Andrew(head) Marks, Dan Reitz played venues in all 5 boroughs ''' '''AFTERLIFE(89-92) Mike Runer Matt D'ambrosio Raul Vazquez Chris Schiavo Little Pete Alan Urich Dennis Marotto Sean Bou Chris D'Antonio MALCOMS LOST aka Bloodstoneburn(90 to 96) andrew zito adam mazy russian gene Mike Simon (was also eves plumb (aka Vitamin C) roadie) Mike DeLorenzo Matt Morandi Joe Inga Dave Platt RAT SALAD(early 90's?) Mike Delorenzo Jeff Alteri Marco Alteri Lew Rocco Rat Salad was a sort of hxc version of a Black Sabbath cover band. MTD MAX REMO '''(91? to 95?) Mike Dossantos, Anthony Papas, Joe Carney, The Egyptian Lovers, Singing Charles, Bums and Winos. Also at times: Sal Impaduglia, Bobby Parker, Matt Morandi, Rachel Richards, Jay Miller & Will Schalder. Max Remo played back to back with all the hard core bands of the day yet they were on a whole different kick, dishing out a mixture of psychedlic funk, prog, punk, improv, krautrock, dub, latin and experimental jams. They were the only band that could do a cover of The Misfits or Christian Death followed by a 15 minute percussion freak out with men dressed in various animal costumes and arabic wear. The shows were legendary for unexpected shenanigans such as fire works being launched from stage, massive brawls, the entourage of bums and homeless dudes and early hits "Charlie Smith Butt-Fucked a Chicken" and "Cold Shower." A home made film would sometimes be shown as they played, detailing many of their outrageous past times and there was a local access movie titled "Raising Hell... The Way it is." They once lit the stage on fire at Rock Palace...haha. - JP '''SECTION 8 (1989-1995) Richie Chiolo- Bass John Paradiso- guitar/vocals Rob King- Guitar Tony Castellano- Drums A melodic Death Metal band ahead of their time. Their 1991 self titled demo was reviewed favarorably in the Aquairun Weekly the review stated "Section 8 has impressive progressive guitar harmonies with death metal vocals and their style were to be the sound of the future" which came to fruition almost a decade later. Their single "What lies ahead" was frequently played on 89.5 WSOU's late night independent bands hour. HIGHER TRUTH(early 90s??-??) Crio Falanga (sp?) other metal dudes OVERNIGHT DELIVERY aka THE POSTAL SKINS(90/91?) John Silvers ViTO Delgorio Brian DeMarzoa Stapes. SURFACE TENSION(1991-1992) Chris Schiavo Mike Runer Joe Heinnie Man Leland Rogan "The band that lead to Muddfoot." - Chris S. DAMAGED '(black flag tribute band 91/92) Brian Windsor-Vocals Dave Platt-Bass Dave Sellito-Guitar Stapes Mike Delorenzo '''SON OF EVE aka Mother Earth '(91? TO 98) mike colon anthony t platt mike d Stapes Frank Cavallo Dave Elliott Tried to do the Beastie Boys thing. Released one major label album "Dollar Shots" in 1998. 'CRADLE (91 to 94) aka SWINGSET - '''Tony Liz Heim gravy Joe Pellot "I'm hard pressed to believe that Cradle, Swingset back then actually started before Muddfoot, Canibal Overdrive, and Phalacy...Is this really true?? Either way, I am honored to be one of the first women actively out on the scene ( although I really thought Eileen and Rebeka were before me...WAY before me...oh ya, and Mary Kate was def. before or the same time) And I am saddened to see that there have not been more women through the years."- Liz Heim '''PHALLACY '(92 to 95) Brian Cavalone-vox Bill Guido-1st bass player Bob Sauce-guitar Grover-guitar Donato Fornabaio-1st Drummer matt diambrosia-3rd bass player Fred Dixon-2nd bass player Elway-2nd drummer 'MUDDFOOT aka Buckshot 5 '(92 TO 97) Stapes-Vocals Dave Platt-Bass Nick Purpura-Guitar Mike Runer-Guitar Joey Heineman-Guitar mike d erika russo (mike russos sister) Steven Samiljan "Like it or not, the best SI band peroid. Fuck a Wu Tang"- Chris S. '''PUBLIC NUDITY(Mid 90's?) Joe Heineman Chris Guardino (The Schalmanizer AKA Miser) Dave Elliott (Mc Homepiss) And if you're gonna put bands on there that pretty much never existed (i.e. half of those Stapes bands), you certainly cant omit Public Nudity, a band formed after the members thought it would be a good idea to drop acid at 3am and go back to one of their parents houses to record their new hiphop masterpiece. Public Nudity recorded 1 song that night, on which Joe Heineman (cant recall his mc name) proudly boasted "I got juice like Robinson Caruso / When i shoot my load, my eyes bulge like Mike Russo."-DE LOADFAC'E (mid 90's) Mike Runer Anthony Ianero Dave Elliott Honorable mentions also go to 'Loadface', a one shot Las Vegas style lounge act, which featured members of Muddfoot and Swingset (Cradle) that recorded one song in Mike Runer's smokey room. '''TURBO CHICKEN HEAD aka FREAK MCS '(89 to 93) dj robot monster Jason "Jonny Favorite" Carter Stapes platt Nick Purpura Mike Runner Miser Ronald Hill Mike Dossantos david elliott Mike Russo Alex Armitage This band had 3 incarnations. DJ Robot Monster came up with the name. The first was Alex, DJ Robot and me, recording weird ass songs on my 4 track. Alex worked at Power Play Studios at the time (working with KRS One, Salt n Pepa, EPMD etc). He would record loops onto casette tape, and Robot and I would incorprate noise over these loops. This was all pre-BECK so I was a tad upset when he became a mainstream superstar. Versions 2 and 3 revolved around the rhyme stylings of Stapes and Jason Carter, working with a live band, I was the unoffical recorder of such happening Version 3 ties up the loose ends with DJ Robot doing the scratching. '''CANNIBAL OVERDRIVE (92 to 95) Ron Hill Dan Reitz Mike Runner Alex Armitage Rebecca Rupp Eileen Donlon: Styling ourselves after the Butthole Surfers via Frank Zappa, Pink Floyd, Bongwater, Ween and Fleetwood Mac we played gigs at Neri's, SRO, Wave, Rock Palace (Billy O's) and The Back Street Bar with a one shot performance with The Love Apaches in NYC. Released 2 self promoted cassette issues EAT and Your Friends. Both recorded at the 24 Track studios I was working at at the time. Played with many of the bands listed here - Enrage, Love Apaches, Muddfoot, Max Remo, Blood Stone Burn (why aren't they listed?), Sangwich (Or was it Mutt?) many more to list. Like Max Remo we were a bit off kilter from the more hardcore bands but what made that scene so special is everyone was pretty open to anything. Good times. And that Ron Hill still needs to be taken down a peg :p - AA GOVERNMENT PHLEGM(early 90's-Punk) Frank Cavallo (Guitar) Mike Kelly (Drums) Oronzo Venturoso (Vocals) Matt D'Ambrosio (Bass) / Lance Salkind (Bass) - ---- KNOT FOR NUTHIN a.k.a. KFN (92-95) - Staten Island Guidos from Tottenville with a backing band of local musicians from the Hardcore in-crowd of the time. MC's: Eddie "Stick up Kidd/Obi One Shinobi" Rosa, Cadbury "Cool Chip" Grimaldi, Jaymz "BlueDino" Gwardino Additional MC's: "Planet Sctso" Masterson, KSO Deejay: DJ Jello Consigliare: Bill Guido/Guideaux KFN's backup band BOOTY CENTRAL(92-95) Donato Fornabaio - Drums Steve Pepe - Guitar Matt D'Ambrosio - Bass Will Eats Bees - Keyboard Staten Island's legendary hip-hop group, KFN, created the sounds and the lifestyle that paved the way for Jay-Z, Eminem and Diamond Shell to sell millions of records and made it acceptable to live the life of the billionaire-pimp-philosopher-king so common today. With smash hits like "Cookie Jar" and "Ode To My DJ" the self-proclaimed "Wizards of New Dorpian Funk" were on the verge of a hostile takeover of hip hop and possibly even Western Civilization itself. If KFN had only stopped chugging Midnight Dragons for breakfast, lunch and dinner they could have been a household name - much like Hellmann's Mayonaise or Turtle Wax. Fun facts: KFN was known for arriving on stage riding a two-seater bicycle, throwing lavish after-show parties with free 40's of Da Dragon, having an army of underage female fans/stalkers, and The Bill Guido Kissing Booth (trademark pending). KFN has also been credited for coining the phases "YOLO" (You only Live once) and FOMO (Fear Of Missing Out); which appeared in their smash hit "Don't Sleep 1994". They had many duplicators, but there was only by one innovator - and that was KFN. ---- I ABHOR HER '''(mid 90's?) Joe Cappizzi, Ed Ortiz, Mike Dossantos, Mike Delorenzo , Dave Witte, Javier Villegas '''PSEUDOHOODLUM (93?) Seth Dawg (Spanky), John Farag (Frog) Will Shalda (Will Eats Bees) Joe Cingrana (Pesci), Dennis Codispoti (Scoob) CATTLE PRESS aka (Eviscerate, Iaborher..) '''(mid to late 90's): Ed Ortiz, Joe Capizzi, Mike Dossantos, Neil Westgate, Javier Villegas (from Born Against) that spanish guy with the dreads, Mike Delorenzo, Donato Released an earth shattering single, ep and appeared on some killer comps. These guys slayed! https://www.discogs.com/artist/260216-Cattle-Press '''FORCE BACK (mid 90s?) erol vasconi Craig guastavino greg bara mike desimone GNOSIS (early to mid 90's) James Girona, Mike Dossantos, Zev Robbins, Mike Russo, Liz Heim Played first show at SRO as Sasha the Indian Halfdog with Mike Russo on second guitar who would only stick around for one more gig. Gnosis were a three piece Indie "Noise Pop" band formed by James Girona and Mike Dossantos. Loud, abrasive and incredibly catchy. They recorded two casette eps with Alex Armitage and T.J. Quatrone. The song "Whole Lotta Nothing" appeared on the Good Guppy comp alongside the Big Water Dogs, Muddfoot, Max Remo and Cannibal Overdrive. Liz Heim of Cradle later joined towards the end of the band's life, playing a couple of shows. PURPLE HELMETS 1992 to 1994) Donato Fornabaio- Drums Steve Pepe-Guitar Blaine Vasconi-Bass An improvisational jam metal/jazz instrumental trio that played Neri's, Rock Palace, SRO and The Wave. One cassette release recorded live at Future Star Studios in Port Richmond. A reissue of it will be online in July 2009. WHO'S TERMS (1993) Jon Campo- Vocals Ralph "The Boy" Pepe-Bass John Capitano-Guitar Mike Kitchen-Drums Hardcore Band of the SI scene with one cassette release recorded at Future Star. Played the bills with Sarcasm, Muddfoot and Phallacy at Neri's INFIND (aka Filter aka Dropjaw) (92? to 97?) Errol Vasconi-Vocals Dave Campo-Vocals James Federico (aka Nixon)- Drums Rico Arcaro- Guitar Rob Marinelli (aka Bob Sauce) Bass Kevin Devine BURNCHILD (92?-95?) Karl Eckert- Vocals Jon Ditmore Mike Giacolano- Drums Danny Benson THE HUMANS (92 TO PRESENT) Dan and Dave Shurtmen Mike Sween Joe Bendik Mr Andrew Green CONTEMPT (93?) dave elliott mike runer miser stapes ALTERED CHRIST (89?-91?)Josh Chalmers, Rob Naylor, Mike Donovan DIVINE SILENCE(92?- Present) '''Josh Chalmers, Chris Molinari '''BIG WATERDOGS (93 to 95) Dave Sellito Michael Russo Jason Carter Miser Mike Dossantos Mike Skinner THE STAPES GROUP (93/94) stapes miser nick purpua mike runer ron hill Steven Samiljan joe heinman NOWHERE (93?) Arthur V Mario Mezzacappa Joe Pellot Virgil T. Tony GRANDPA'S POT BELLIES (92-93) Dillon DeWaters Ray Rios Geoff Gottlieb and Matt Boyle (The kid that Jason and Little Richie beat the fuck out of at Red Spot. Jason was on acid.) OOM SHALA MY 9(93) Chris Schiavo Frank Cavallo Eileen Donlon Randy Burnhardt Ray Rios Dillon DeWaters Mike Kelly Rose Andre Kevin Scott We were Sly and The Family Stone wannabe failures. Chris S. VANILLA PROPHET (94-present) Jay Carter James Mignone Chris Schiavo Joe Semz Freddie Gunsch CR (95 to 98? brian cavalone grover mike d Elway Vin Higgins I CAN BEAT UP MOST PEOPLE!! (band or Fanzine? Mid 90's) Burke and Sully (Rat Sullivan), Mike Delorenzo PUDDLE (1995-1997?) Dennis C. Tony Pernice Nat Stern John Elorriaga SHANTY TOWN (1995?) Brian Windsor Tim Windsor Mike Runner OVALTEEN (mid 90's) Joe P Mario Gravy MaryCate D'Amato (RIP) The o'hanolen brothers SANGWICH (95? to present) jason carter chris carter chirs schiavo miser debo elway mike runner dave elliot GARRISON (1996) John Farag Joey Martin Tony Pernice JET SET DOMINO (1997 to present) mike runner neil westgate goob The JOINT opens, spearheaded by FREEDOM mid 90s THREE STEPS UP (mid 90's) Paul Shalda Will Shalda Ray Reres Grover Vinny higgins Elway Dave Patrikios (Greg Swanson.. early line-up) Ultra melodic pop emo punk, heavier on the indie/pop tip. Released a few singles and 1 CD which was a Staten Island earth shatterer. Protoges of Serpico. but often argued that they were a much better band than Serpico. ROOM FOR DOUBT (94??) John Santarpia, Jerry, ??? Robweoza (1995-2001) Mike Rich Victor Frank Richie Mark ANIMAL HOU$E (FANZINE) (1995-present) eric borghard john desio billy coyle vito delsante lou benavides mark geissler (marc gecco) matt desio jim mccue todd courier IHOP (International House of Pussy) (mid 90's) Tj Quatrone Brit Quatrone Rich DiMaio Some other cute girl on bass SATURDAY (mid 90's) Dennis C Freddie G Frank C Lisa Gonzalez LIPTON/FACE OFF (mid 90's) john farag john carbs greg swanson sean meldrum chris mcallen GARRET (aka Mrs. Garrett & the 69th Street Lovers) ('96) Greg Swanson, John Santarpia, Joe Cingrana, Ralphie Pepe Sloppy punk rock awesomeness."Spam, no substitute for ham, freshly packed in a can, I don't know what the F*** it is!" JESUS FUCK (1996) Mike D Elway Dave P Niser (true norwegian black metal, played 1 show in Norway 1996) BEATRICE (mid 90's) Eric, Kevin, Eddie, James NEGATIVE INK Fanzine (mid 90's) Jeff Powell, Seth Dawg RIPPING CHRIST FROM THE CROSS (MID 90S?) mike d vegan fat sammy pat felitti joey cusack TRYPT0PHAN 96 to present Ron Hill-Vocals, Guitar Frank Cavallo-Drums Nick Purpura-Bass Steve Pepe (since 2007)-Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals THE CHARADE / MIRACLEMAN (aka Suplex) (96 to 99) Stapes Miser Mark Trebosi Will shalda Mike Dossantos Nick Purpua Joe Heineman Keith Carney Brett V Post Muddfoot/Serpico groups featuring the songs of Stapes and co-horts. The Charade and Miracleman also both featured Mark "serpico" Trebosi. The demise of The Charade lead to the formation of popular NYC "Friend of The Strokes" The Realistics, sans Stapes and went on to have a modicum of success.-RH THE BARNYARD BOYS (98 to ?) Papa Buns (Bobby Parker), Mike Dossantos (Louie DeJesus), Sal Impaduglia, Stapes, Will Schalder, Pete Zigler, Charlie Bagels - - Freak folk, weirdo psych pop of the highest order. RED SKY MORNING aka FATHER APE (96 to 01?) dan reitz joe heinman jorden JUNIOR (1996 - one show at Coyle's house) Andrea Christofoly John & Greg Carbonella John Farag Kevin Devine Will Schalda INDIFFERENCE (mid 90s) Greg Cobucci - vocals Sammy Big Wheel - guitar Michael Decico - bass Joseph Martin - Drums JOKOSERIOUS (1993-96) Khamari, Nick Antonacci, Mike Manteo (orig. drummer), Sean Finnigan (joined in `95), Chris McAllen John Carbonella. STINKY PETE & THE TITANICS (mid 90's) Stinky Pete- Vocals, Nat Stern- Sax Vocals, Chris Ulivo- Drums, Brett Lambert- Bass, Mike?-original Guitar, Stu Bruce-Guitar, Rory Merola- last Guitar player TWO HOT CHICS WITH GUITARS (aka My Jade Turtle) (mid 90s) Liz Heim Rachel Richards I FIGHT LIKE A GIRL(fanzine mid 90s) LizHeim, C.Russo, Jen Shannon, R.Richards, Jenny Sanchez FAULTER (95-97?) sean mccann Brian wagner adam sax chris lopez mike de vegan( was still vegan then) matt E.G.L.: (96?) Joh Biz, Chris McAllen, John Carbonella ???? MURDOCK (97? To present?) Bob Sauce Ray Reres Elway frank the butt fat sammy brain wagner Mike Delorenzo THE CABLE CAR THEORY ('94-Present John Farag, Joe Cingrana, Sean Mccann, Christine Beaton, Brian Galvin, Nicholas Carlucci, Derik Moore http://immigrantsun.com/thecablecartheory BUTTERHEAD GHOST (97?) mike colon frank cavallo Joe Devito james mignone DARIEN (? to Present) jt telenko greg swanson paul shalda chris mcallen john carbenlla Hobi Sean Mccann http://www.darienrocks.com THE REALISTICS (97? to Present) Will Shalda, Dennis Codispoti, Mike Dossantos, Dave Patrikios High octane, indie/power pop band that helped usher in the NYC "rock revival" of the early aughts, inspiring bands like the strokes. Toured the States, Europe and China, sharing stages with the likes of Buzzcocks, Blondie, Joe Strummer, Mos Def, Ted Leo and Sean Lennon. Bands like Interpol and The National opened for them. - PH https://www.the-realistics.com/ TIMOTHY'S TERRIBLE TUNES (Mid 90s to present) Terrible Tim Debo aka Dennis the Drummer http://www.terribletim.com/ MIRACLE OF 86 aka delusion aka the gimps (mid 90s to present) Kevin Devine Chris Mcallen Joe Martin Mike Skinner John Carbonella Mike Robertson Dennis Vignola Sean Mccann Kevin Kolankowski PABLO (2004 - ?) Paul, Will & Maggie Schalder, Mike Dossantos, Chris Mcallen, Dave Patrikios, Neil Westgate, Mike Fadem CHADDICK (late 90's) Chop Tom Amo Dennis O'Keefe John Heika Joe Tacopino Frank Danzi WIGGUM (late 90's) bill coyle the brothers van dena rory cohen cliff KRAMER(late 90's?) Jay Caravaglio Dave Caravaglio Mike Scott Marc McMessinger aka fabio Nick Demino phil paterno debo aka baseball head MALVERT (the nobodys)1995-2000 Mike Scott Joe Tacopino Dennis O'Keefe Zeke Buttermark James Schettino (Chris Preston/trumpet on demo and second guitar in the Mike Scott-less days) VENT (97 - 2000) Amanda Anderson Joe Parisi Joe Trojan Brian Lark CSAG'''1999 to 2003 rob valenti joe frontirre matt touloupis steve cipriano rich lombardi anthony clemente aj panteleo mike hart '''Goin' Places (2000-present) Vickie Walls Richie Holes Frankie No-Times AM Radio (late 90s to present) Andrea Hansen & various CRAZY COREY (late 90s) THE REALISTICS (98-2004) Will Schalder, Mike Dossantos, Dave Patrikios, Dennis Codispoti FAST BREAKIN' CLASSICS (a.k.a. SchLiTz 36) 1996-present Dan 'Panel' Foder Will 'Mandingo' Schalda Brian 'Brahbitto' Profilio Sal '10 Foot' Vittoria (new bass cat) Nixon (old bass cat) Damon 'Dot Com' Dicrescenzo Mike 'Chel da Hell' Cella (old sax cat) Rob 'ShaDiggy' Wilkins Dame Rodriguez Rob 'Chupete' Lombardo Rob Timmons Joe 'JD' Crovo Chris 'BC' (new sax cat) Tom 'Slim Pickins' Brenneck Nathaniel Stern (old sax cat) BIG WHEEL (97? To Present) Sammy tom amo sean mccann mike runner brian wagner mike dillon ryan peterson dennis scarna joe dimasso paul gonzales joey martin SYDNEY (98 to 2002) Dan "The Nubs" Derwin Ryan "Mr. Came" Petersen Sean Kuhl Mike Dillon Fun Fact : All the members died in a bus crash. SUBHERB (98-2000?) fat Russ "subherb" steve Justin Marino CIRCLE K (98-99) Sam bigwheel Mike Devegan anthony Azzara aka charlie HIV Dan Derwin MONTY LOVE(98 to Present) Monty Love, Mike Dossantos, Jack Suede, James Mignone, Frank Cavallo, Dennis O'Keefe, Fred Gunsch, James Girona, Joe Tacopino, Steve Viola, Kevin Devine played with us but was never officially a member. http://www.montylove.com AWEK (98? to present) Paul Shalda, Mike Sween, Russel Smith, John Carbnella, Dave P, Brian P http://www.awekmusic.com STATEN ISLAND HARDCORE PUNK WEB SITE (2000? to present> Features a load of bands not yet on this list. http://www.sihardcorepunk.com/ THE SCARLET LETTER (1999 to 2004) Todd Currier (only Staten Islander) Derik Moore Carl Rizzo Fid New Brunswick HC/Punk - Put out two 7" EPs, three Split 7"EPs (w/The Assistant, Let It Burn & Suicide Party) & One LP "How Is Your Heart?" Did various tours of the US & Europe. http://www.myspace.com/thescarletletter LOUIE DEJESUS '''(1915 - Present - Year of our Lord) - Mike Dossantos, Papa Buns, Will Schalder, Diamond, Tom Brennack, Christine Vitagliano. Self recorded a fantastic LP titled "12 Powers of Man" with the hits British Cocaine and Concrete Debauchery. However, it was never released. Also did a psych funk soundtrack to the Al Goldstein documentary "Porn KIng". Top shelf weirdness with a Subgenius, early Devo kind of spirit sprinkled with break beats and 808 grit. '''RING AND RUN (2000) - present Amanda Anderson Tony Geraci Jay Connors Brian Lark FIVE TO GO (2001 to present) eric borghard john labita john heika dennis scarna jerrold kavanaugh Debo http://fivetogo.net DIRT RIFLE AND THE FUNKY BULLETS (2002) Dan "Dirt Rifle" Foder Brian "Bittomania" Profilio Tomaso "Slim Pickins" Brenneck Dame "Boxcar Rodrigo" Rodriguez Miguel Di Luna (guest keys) THE OUTSKIRTS 2002 rissy emily chris mccallen frank cavalllo STEREO CIRCLE 2002-2003 Paul Baldasare vox/guitar Chris Laudando lead guitar Ted Farley drums John Palmer bass El Diablo Bastardo(2003 - 2007)' '''Jeff "Enrage" Altieri, Mike Giacolano, Tim "The Chapman Express" Chapman, Ken Piccinnini, Mike "Pelle" '''Violent Reaction' (mid 80s) Pat Drane Malegamus Muck (early 80s) Ronnie Petrocevich and some kid Rich...damn I can't remember Mass Psychosis ' (late 80s early 90s) Pretty much Max Remo with a few others I think - *Correction: Nothing to do with Max Remo or any of the members. Mass Psychosis were a death metal band from NJ whom played frequent shows on SI with Fungus and Enrage. They were originally called Psychosis but changed the name for some legal reasons. 'AngelFuck ''' 2001- present (Misfits tribute) Bill Coyle Dennis Scarna Kevin Boylan Debo Eric Borghard ' Dead Set On Destruction' 2005 - present Todd Currier Dennis Scarna John Labita Brian Galvin Lauren Nagy Debo Pat Feletti ''' ' ' Freedom Through Napalm''' ' (2004-2006). Chris Fers, Bobby Lupo, Justin, Nicole, Chris Barrett, J-Bob. Young and viscious. APK' ('98?) Post Malvert. Mike Scott/guitar Denbo/drums John Carbonella/bass Mike Caffaro/vox. Never played a show. Recorded a demo tape that never was heard. Broke up the Alex P Keatons surfaced.'' Sources This list was started Ron Hill and members of The Old Monty Love Message Board in 2002 and 2003. Additional reporting by Mike Delorenzo, Nick The Yak, Jason Carter, Liz Heim, Chris Schiavo, Steven Pepe and David "The Kid" Elliott. Edits by "Cribs to the curb" Hamill.